youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Thresh is Fresh/Lords of the Realm
King Trajan the 5th is dead and with no real heir to the thrown war brakes out between men and women who wish to see them selves crowned and upon the throne. Factions of the Kingdom Of Sumilidon (Western Kingdom) - House of Trajan Dramando is home to the House of Trajan and capitol of the Kingdom of Sumilidon, the tribes Derii are hold in annex by this family and ever sense they were annexed they serve the House of Trajan as there own personal army. The lord of Dramando is Trajan The 6th. - House of Shroder Karrhae is home to the noble family Shroder, The Sacred Band was founded in the city of Karrhae and are noble of the lords of the city. Glaber Von Shroder is the lord of the faction and protester to the crown. Known for victorys against the Vatorii and Gabatii tribes. - House of Dacius Mechia is home to the house of Dacius and founder of the Red Cloaks, Jugertha is the lord who seeks the crown. There family is known for the victory against the Sardanii tribe and the Kingdom of Lutera. - House of Telleo Archion is home to the house of Telleo, unlike a lot of citys Archion is lead by a female lord named Boudicca who too has ambitions for the crown, Her family founded the Woad Fellowship. The family is known for there victory against the tribes of the Levanii and Maotarii. - House of Kurgan Carthus is the home of the house of Kurgan. The city founded Daco Marines, Lord Hannibal himself has defeated the Getharii tribe and his family is also known for bringing down the Trubii and the Thesalii tribes. - House of Belmont Leomania is home of the house and the founder of the Champions of Ra'al. Lord Vercingetrix is currently leading a campaign against Deffian Confederation, House of Belmont is known back to the dark ages when Fey Belmont was once an emperor. The Belmont family also won victory against the Survanii Tribe. - House of Rojo Mein Agarania is home to the Rojo Mein family and founder of the Thal Companions. Lord Surena is known for his reforms making it so any person can fight in the Thal Companions. The House of Rojo Mein is known for crushing the last Emperors army during the first Sumilidonian Civil wars and for taking down the Jatanii Tribe. - House of Alexandros Cimbrian Nova is home the the house of Alexandros and founder of the Marian Legions. Lord Alexandros The 4th is known for his wife who he treats as equal. The house of Alexandros is known for Conquering the Empire of Eperan and the Sepian Dynasty and for banishing the last Sumilidonian Emperor them selves. Other Factions - The Derii Tribes The Vatorii, Gabatii, Sardanii, Levanii, Maotarii, Getharii Trubii, Thesalii, Survanii and the Jatanii are all part of the Derii confederation. They live in villages through out the land of the Kingdom Of Sumilidon who started out as allies until the conferation started and by the end of the war they were annexed to serve the Kingdom. The tribes are located in the center of Sumilidon and are watched by House Trajan - The Kingdom of Lutera Defeated and annexed by the Kingdom of Sumilidon. The Kingdom of Lutera are just waiting for an opertunity to revolt. They see the faults in Sumilidon and are waiting for the perfect time to strike. The three lords are responsible for three citys that once belonged to the Kingdom of Lutera. Spartacus is lord of SeaGuard, Octavian is lord of Redrock, and Taven is lord of Sunrise Peek. The citys are located west of Sumilidon and are watched by the House Of Dacius. - The Sepian Dynasty With four citys under the Dynastys controll they still serve a threat to the Kingdom of Sumilison. But Lord Sepius the 8th is not ready to attack. Omanius, Getaro, Lecorma and Camnite the citys are not ready to revolt. The Sepian Dynasty is located north of Sumilidon. Sperius is given ten years to pay a det unless the debt is not payed then they will go to war with Sumilidon. Fey is the sister of Sepius and more cut out for the throne then Sepius the 8th. They have a special unit called the Brotherhood of the Sun who make great archors and spearmen. Other characters Posco, Travelian, Rohas. - The Empire of Eperan They are occupied by the House of Alexandros. The citys of Eperan are Midlock, Darconan and Coolari Fall. They are treated with respect because of there nobility in fighting along side the Sumilidon for years. - The Republic of Ergonia They are waited in silence and have avoided war with Sumilidon sense there Empire days. They have conquered the Empire of Falveta and now hold six citys. Ergonia Prime, Ergonia Nova, Demi Ergonia, Devos, Luticia and Jagith. They are lead by a Senate and known for the Axe Raders. They are located North of Sumilidon. - Eastern Kingdom of Sumilidon Across the great sea is the Eastern Kingdom of Sumilidon. They too have many Houses and a king of there own. The expansion eastward was a bold move but a necessary move to keep the Kingdom alive after the Kabalian wars, if not for the birth of the western empire, the east would have truely fallen. When the first houses came to the west they conquered the native tribes of the land, once slaves they would want there freedom back, so once rebellions were crushed a military system was set up for the conquered tibes. A tribesmen is able to serve a 30 year term in the auxiliary division and once the term is up they are considered a citizen of Sumilidon, now with a fresh Auxiliary division the reinforcements sailed to the eastern empire and supported the fight until the Kabalian Wars were over. - Kabalian Empire Across the great sea is the Eastern Roman Kingdoms Rival, they almost crushed the Kingdom of Sumilidon until they expanded Westward and took new lands witch aided them with new troops with helped end the 30 year war, in the end a piece treaty was signed of witch Trade rights and a truse was granted between them and it still lasts to this day. - Episode 1 - Alexandros The 4th - Act 1 Its been about a week sense the death of King Trajan the 5th, I dont want to be here but Skyechi my wife insisted on me comming here. She had dreams about this happening, followed by war and the eventual distruction of the Sumilidonian Kingdom. And here I find my self on the Dyre Road marching for the city of Dramondo, The king is dead and no one knows why. "Seems a bit perfect to me, kind dead and no heir" My friend Glaber from House Shroder continues on as we ride, He is one of the two lords ive actually met. Glaber loves to drink and he is always sarcastic when he hates something or humorous when he loves it, the man is only serious when he is faced with death and ive seen him in that situation when I fought with him durring the 4th Vatorii invation. We were under seige after the battle Herhold street and we were pushed back into our camp that was only lightly defended with a wooden palisade and we were under constant attack for almost three days, after endless fighting from keeping them off our walls reinforcements finally arrived and saved us. "Look at us old friend, its like old times with the Sacred Band and the Legions marching together, I wonder what troubles we'll get into next, probably none being that your married and all that noise" Glaber says eating some bread. "When will we arrive in Dramando? we've been marching for four days now" I say as he passes me a piece of bread. "Any time now, its a four day march from Cimbrian Nova and its a five day march from Karrhae, why? your ass fall asleep or something" Glaber says with a slight laugh before drinking a bit of wine. "So soon to be drinking Glaber, you should at least wait until we get there" I say when he tries to pass me the flask. "Why? you live once, by the way where is skyechi that wife of yours?" He says taking another drink. "She has already left for Dramando a couple days ago, she left with the guard" I say taking a look at my surroundings. "Cant wait to see her again, you two go together like bread and butter" he says with a smile. "The West is without a king and the East is lead by a fool, how much longer do we have anyway" Glaber says changing the subject, He is fond of my wife because they grew up together. In fact we all grew up going to the university of Karrhae, She was one of the girls who would study with us and he liked her. But she had feelings for me and that changed Glaber when he found out, he use to be a nice and quite kid and after when she confessed he feelings for me, He changed into a man with a ego and a high strong attitude. I think it is because of me he drinks, he missed the love of his life because of me. "Dont you think this will be a good opertunity for something better? something less grim and more free" Gaber continues, "what do you have in mind?" I say curiously. "nothing really, just thinking and asking my self questions, like why does one or two men get all the power to them selves, seems kind of greedy" He says as he draws his sword and looks at it. "We dont have the power to do much about it" I say looking at the blade, "Thats where your wrong, we do the fighting, the soldiers, and the people want to be more free, rather then feel like the underlings they are in a Kingdom" He contines before making a stabbing motion. "You have a point but, what do you have in mind?" I ask but hesitate slightly, "Maybe its time for a change" Glaber says sheething his sword "Maybe we should get what we deserve". This conversation scares me but im eagar to listen what he has in mind, maybe it is time to bring in a new age of life to the land. "What ever your thinking, im with you" I say assureing him, I am for change but I still dont know how we can change whats been for the past five hundred years. "Im sure you are friend" He says as we both spontaniously spot Dramando over the hills, when we arrived we are greeted and taken to see Trajan. "Glaber Von Shroder and Luca Alexandros so great you" Trajan says walking up to us, He did not identify us as Lords witch bothers me because he is only a Lord as well. Trajan the 6th is named after his father who is the recently deceased Trajan the 5th, I think hes acting like this just because he is going through the loss of his father who was the king and he thinks that makes him better then us. "Look at you trajan, I was riding here and I saw a Goat and It reminded me of someone but I couldnt think of who, and when I saw you I remembered it was you" Glaber says with a smile trying to be friendly towards Trajan. I think Glaber noticed and decided not to put up with the disrespect, "Lord Glaber you are always a funny man" Trajan says in response. After meeting a couple other lords, both Vercingetrix and Hannibal. I was taken to my room where I finally got to see Skyechi, "you here!" she says as she runs up and hugs me. "I never like being seperated from you" she says when she looks into my eyes. "Im here now so you may not wait any longer" I say and she smiles, "I spent my time looking around the castle and buying some fine cloths for you to wear" she pulls out a white Toga with a blue stripe down the chest "I found this and I said to my self how wonderful it would look on you". "It looks as if it was made for a Lord" I say laying down on the bed as I remove my armor. "You think so, well this whole thing has been so much fun" Skyechi says closing the blinds, "I saw Hannibal today and from what I saw he was missing one of his fingers, the ring finger to be exact" Skyechi says laying down next to me. "Thats right, Hannibal recently devorsed his wife who after the fact, she but off his ring finger and cursed him to never marry again, she ended up being killed as an example to the women of his city" I tell skyechi who looks interested. With my Skyechi and a small portion of my army, I think the will be a good stay at the capitol Dramando. - Episode 1 - Fey Sepius - Act 2 Is it morning already? the sun shines so bright today upon the Sepian city of Lecorma. Its a shame the sun sets and rises to the likes of my brother who is emperor, a man gets the throne over a women who is proven to be much smart capable then he is. Its not fair, I should be Empress I am what this Dynasty needs to thrive. The Kingdom of Sumilidon stands at our borders and we do nothing about it when I know my self that they will be our downfall. "Sister I am in need of your asistence" My brother Malik Sepius calls to me from down the hall. When i join him in his room many people are working on his measurements, "Sister what do you think would be a good color combination for a Empiror that is devine? Yellow and green, red and purple or blue and orange?" Malik says turning to me. "Actually if its devine your going for then I suggest Red be the main color with golden trim for good measure" I tell him before he looks back into the mirror. "Yes I like that, Red the color of war and Gold for wealth, but nothing is very devine about that" Malik says almost quietly, "whats on your mind sister, you look troubled" Malik says looking at me through the mirror. "its nothing im fine" I say but I am troubled, we only have a year and we still must come up with thirteen million Denarii. "Then be on your way ill see you at the feast" He says before taking in a breath. When I am troubled I always go to the castle gardens to find peace with myself. "These are troubling times my Lady, why are you not with your noble guard" My friend Travelian says when I turn to face his voice". "I dont need the Noble Guard I just need you" I tell him and he smiles in responce, Travelian is a knight who fought beside My father at a young age and has sense become a high military offical and a family friend. "What troubles you Lady Sepius" Travalian says trying to comfort me, "Im worried about the debt, Im worried we may not pay the thirteen million in time and the Kingdom of Sumilidon will wadge war upon us once again" I say almost letting out a cry. "Dont worry we will have the money in time, and if we dont we are more then capable to fight then in battle with the Brotherhood of the Sun at our backs" He says with a sure look on his face. I let him hold me in his arms because its one of the only things that make me feel safe and before I know it I have tears going down my face, Im scared and I dont think my brother can save us. He takes me back to my room and I get changed to the feast, When I arrive in the town square Travelian takes me to my brother who sits at the end of a long Table. "Sister so happy for you to join us" Malik says pooring a glass of wine, "Malik nows how to throw a party, most likely the best of any kindom or empire" My brothers right hand man Posco says. "Indeed my good friend" Malik says with a laugh, I take a seat next to Travalian who has already made me a small plate of food. As the feast continues people come and go and the conversation changes every twenty minutes but I say nothing, Its not until a man named Rohas who is currently leading the Brotherhood of the Sun mentions the debt out people are in, and thats when I decide to join the conversation. "Only a year until the debt is due and we still have thirteen million denarii to make before time is up, I have asked you this before but I forgot, what is your plan on getting us that money?" Rohas asks. My brother hesitates but awnsers "I know were in debt and Im contantly thinking about it, But its come down to this, we ether wadge war against Sumilidon or with one of our allys". I cant believe my ears and by the look on Travelians face I dont think he does ether, "Our allys?" I ask. "Yes, the truth is that our allys are rich and powerful people and our enemys are nothing but hill tribes that loot and pillage, and Id rather face one of our smaller allys the our biggest enemy" Malik says sitting back. "Although turning on a friend sounds barbaric, we really have no choice, I agree with the Emperor" Posco says standing up. "Thank you Posco you can sit down now" Malik says before giving me a glace, "What if we ask our allys for help against Sumilidon? rather then turning on them" Travelian asks. This seems like a much better idea I mean thats why we call them allys, "He has a point Emperor" Rohas says backing up Travelian. Its not until a long awaited silence is over until we hear his responce, "Ill need moe time to think about it, Im going to call it a night, Ill see you all tomorrow" Malik says staning up before leaving with Posco. "Some times I wonder what goes through his head" Rohas says taking a drink. Life is dark and grim, when your days are numbered. Episode 1 - Skyechi Alexandros - Act 3 Tonight I dream and every time I sleep it feels more real and the image becomes more clear. In this dream Alexandros crosses the Jerobo River with his army, I see him fighting along side Glaber against the Champions of Ra'al, and other signature units of the Sumilidonian Kingdom. And all the sudden I see my Husband Alexandros fade in a mirror and its too much for me to handle, I wake up wet and breathing hard. "Are you okay" Alexandros says putting his hand on my back, "ill be fine, thank you" I say under my breath. A few minutes later I am back to sleep and dreaming again, but these dreams are differnt. A women is burning a ship and is giving a speech, "Blood for blood we will fight back like the Lions we are" she continues to what appears to be a small army. Then I see them march and set a city on fire, this city ive seen before but I cant think of what it is. I see the Red Cloaks fighting Daco Marines and then I see one man bow to another and all the sudden im in the Eastern Kingdom of Sumilidon and I see there King yelling orders to send an army to the Western Kingdom, I continue to see things much like this. A barbarian invation and a fall of a city and I cant take it anymore. I wake up again without waking Alexandros, this time I get up and my squire readys me a hot bath. In the hot water is when I decide to think about my dream, what did it mean and why are these things filling my dreams, why me? I sing a song my mother once sang to me when I was a child. Its about when war goes on, its not just us who are loosing family and friends, its our enemy as well. My squite sits outside and my Alexandros lays in bed, I think its time for this once beautiful song to live once more. I know you fight for God, and you believe it's right To risk your home, your life, to face the Evil Knight. But in the darkest night, when our children are asleep, I think about the families of our enemy. - We are all one - Do they feel the same, believe in their own Truth? They must love the children as fiercely as we do. We all share one thing: our hearts were given from above and the only thing worth fighting for in this world is Love. On and on, through the years, the war continues on ... Why can't we see the truth: we are all one. I know you fight for God, and you believe it's right to risk your home, your life, to face the Evil Knight. But in the darkest night, when our children are asleep, I think about the families of our enemy. On and on, through the years, the war continues on ... Why can't we see the truth: we are all one. On and on, through the years, the war continues on ... On and on, through the years, we are all one. On and on, through the years, the war continues on ... I finish up taking a bath and I get dressed in my favorite tunic before laying back down. Now I can finally sleep and get some rest. Category:Blog posts